nationcreationfandomcom-20200213-history
Greece (Darknis)
Sometimes known as Ancient Greece to avoid confusion with the real Earth land, Greece (owned by Darknis) was a weak to intermediate nation in Create Your Own Country. When created, Greece had been known to overpower and Godmod early on, leading to a number of destructions of the country. Greece was eventually destroyed by New Jamaica after a number of infringments on preset agreements. Ancient Greece 0 A country that never techically existed, Darknis attempted to start in a land owned by Djinnaken, ignoring repeated comments that it was already taken. Eventually, he attempted to compromise by completely duplicating Earth, player nations and all, but finally admitted a modicum of defeat and started in an nearly-uninhabited clone of Earth. Ancient Greece 1, 2 and 3 Greece's first two iterations were exceeedingly shortlived. As the first two started with starfleets, both were rapidly obliterated by the NPE. The third restart was destroyed by Acedogs's country, and then the remains of his planet vaporised by Nutsenea. Ancient Greece 4 Upon restarting for the third time, Darknis became a little more sensible, to the extent that he didn't get destroyed straight away. However, Nutsenea dropped firebreathing frogs on his planet, which then ate radioactive cabbages from his own space probes and mutated into near-invincible monsters. His planet was then relocated by the Republic of Heaven as it was in the way, while his mutant frogs became intelligent and started amassing an army. Djinn Spell arrived in a wooden horse to watch the frogs attacking Troy, while Lord Darknis ordered his own cities bombed in an ineffective attempt to kill the frogs. Nutsenea then revealed how to destroy the frogs, but before Lord Darknis got round to ordering it done the frogs became completely sentient and began building a new town. Ancient Greece then began construction of an Iron Man-style battlesuit, and Qpp arrived for the first time, getting promptly destroyed by Ancient Greece, using nuclear bombs borrowed from Nera and an Iron Man suit borrowed from the Republic of Heaven. After getting a door sent to him by the DUTML, Lord Darknis went mad and shot a million doors back at Earth, followed by a nuclear bomb, presumably one borrowed from Nera which he hadn't used. Nutsenea de-radioactivised the atmosphere while the DUTML shouted at Ancient Greece for a bit. Having returned to an approximation of sanity, Ancient Greece became part of the Index Kingdom and also joined the GEH and DUTML in the conquest of Australia and New Zealand, allying with the GEH. PM Frit did not ally with Ancient Greece, having narrowly avoided having his leg broken by a door and having had his house destroyed by Lord Darknis. Ancient Greece then went on a mad conquering spree, taking a number of countries, most importantly Thailand (shared with the GEH.) Lord Darknis then encountered one of Scorched's countries (the Soviet Onion) and threatened to drop an antimatter bomb on it. Chaos then ensued due to Aicy (player in charge of the GEH) getting drunk on New Year's Eve. In a rare moment of sanity, Darknis offered to void all of Aicy's drunken actions. When Aicy returned, probably with quite a hangover, he refused Darknis's offer and broke off the alliance between the GEH and Ancient Greece. Lord Darknis then noticed that he hadn't conquered a bit of Australia, and he and PM Bicy, then the ruler of the GEH, had a large argument about who should own it. The Index Kingdom wandered in and put a flag up while Lord Darknis went rabid. Belozay imprisoned Lord Darknis and the Index Kingdom revoked Greece's Royal State status, while PM Bicy noticed that the island in question belonged to the DUTML in the first place. Lord Darknis was supposedly removed from his post, but still kept cropping up as the ruler of Ancient Greece. The GEH annoyed New Jamaica, but Lord Darknis's attempt to steal land from the helpless GEH was foiled. After a little more arguing, the war officialy stopped. In reality, it simply went into HFPE. Category:Player Nations Category:Former Nations Category:CYOC Countries